LOTM: Silence Reigns S1 P2/Transcript
(Zulu, Charlie and Erin are seen on the beach as Zulu is seen morphing his body into his Spider Suit) Erin: How's the morph coming along Zulu? Zulu: I'm trying to think of a new suit design, but this is the only one I can get just right. I need to read up on Miles' blueprints so I can get more designs. Charlie: And how's that going? Zulu: Well I haven't done it yet, but when I do I should be able to use a new morph design. Erin: Awesome! Zulu: Charlie, what are you even doing? (Charlie is seen building a small sand sculpture) Charlie: Trying to build this house. This isn't as easy as using building blocks. (Omega is seen walking over the hill as he notices the group) Omega: Oh there you guys are. Zulu: Hey dad! Omega: What's going on? Zulu: Not much, just hanging out, trying out my suit. Charlie: I'm building a castle! Omega: Cool. Erin: Did you need something Omega? Omega: Yeah and Mina's talking to the others about the same thing. You know how we went down to get food right? Erin: Yeah? Omega: Well, I think we ran into that Kira guy as well. Charlie: Really? Omega: Yeah, he matched the description and everything. Purple suit, blonde hair and the strange and friendly personality. Erin: Did he try to hurt you? Omega: No. Mina thought he was pretty nice, but I didn't feel right around him. There's something extremely strange about him that I felt. Erin: How so? Omega: I'm not sure, just felt weird. Zulu: Well I'm sure he didn't mean anything by it. Omega: I guess. Charlie: You wanna come help me with this castle? (Omega thinks for a second) Omega: Sure! (Omega heads down and starts to help Charlie with his castle) Charlie: I still need to get the roof right. Omega: I can see that, it's a bit crooked. (While the group hangs out outside, the scene pans back to the trees where a shadowy figure with small white eyes is seen watching them from the trees before walking off. It then cuts back to the group on the beach) Zulu: Okay, I guess I'll go with this design for now with my morph. Erin: The design looks good to me. Zulu: Thanks Erin. (Suddenly, Alex and Miles run over to the group) Miles: Guys, get up and get ready we're heading out! Omega: Huh? Charlie: Whoa what's the rush? Alex: It's those masked men again! There's a group of them robbing a store downtown! Zulu: Oh crap! Hold on! Erin: Welp break times over! Let's get back to doing what we do best! Omega: Are the others waiting? Alex: No they're already on the way! Now come on! (Zulu morphs into his Spider Suit as Erin and the others run up to the house. The heroes are then seen arriving downtown later on as they see a group of fifteen masked men robbing a jewelry store) Shopkeeper: Please sir, that's all I have in the register! Robber #1: That's funny because last I checked this was a jewelry store! Now throw all those jewels on the damn counter or I'll skin your face right off the bone! Shopkeeper: Please sir there's no need to be violent! Robber #1: Fine, have it your way! (The man shoots the shopkeeper in the head before jumping the counter and breaking the glass on the display case) Alex: No! Izuku: These guys really do show no mercy. Erin: Come on we gotta stop them! (The heroes run toward the store as the robbers are seen placing the jewels in bags) Robber #4: You think the boss will let us keep a share man? Robber #1: Maybe. When it comes to scores like this, Stone's usually a generous person. Robber #3: Um, guys? Robber #1: Huh? (The robber sees the Defenders approaching) Robber #3: Those Defenders are coming! Robber #1: Goddammit! Men, deal with them I gotta get the rest of the dough! Robber #7: You got it boss! (The Defenders approach the store as a group of Masked Men approach them) Alex: Hello there. Robber #6: Hm, The Defenders. This is an unexpected sight. Miles: Well why are guys robbing a jewelry store in the first place? What, did your ATM stop working or something? Robber #5: The boss needed some funds for our savings. We need it for what's to come. Robber #4: Yeah, so stay out of it kids! Izuku: Like we'd let you get away with this! Robber #2: Fine then, let's see how long you kids last! (The Robbers prepare to attack before they hear a scream coming from the store as they and The Defenders look inside) Robber #2: Gene? Bro you okay? (The Robber in the store is seen coming out of the backroom holding his arm as his face is seen cracked and broken) Robber #1: Help...me!! Alex: What the hell...? Zulu: Ah gross! What's wrong with his face? Omega: More importantly, what did it? Robber #4: Quick guys, move and help- (The Robber is shot in the head as the other robbers are gunned down by an unknown force) Erin: Huh? (The Defenders look over and find a man dressed in a black outfit as he is seen reloading a handgun) ???: Hm, pathetic. And to think they would've put up a better fight. Alex: Hey, who the hell are you? ???: Oh me? Well, that's not really important right now. (The man jumps down and enters the store through the broken window as he approaches the deteriorating robber) ???: Hm, nice one boss. Scott: Boss? Erin: He didn't come alone! (The backroom's door is seen creaking open as a voice rings from it) ???: Thank you Agent. This fool made quite the mistake. Izuku: That voice...I've heard it before. Uraraka: There's no doubt about it. That's... Alex: What, who is it? ???: Why don't you come out boss? We got some more visitors. Alex: I don't like this... Scott: Me neither. Whatever's in there does not sound friendly. (Jirosoyu appears beside Scott) Scott: Think I'm gonna need you here buddy. Jirosoyu: With pleasure. ???: Come on out boss! They clearly aren't here to be friendly with us. ???: I wouldn't suspect as much coming from a bunch of disgusting heroes. They seem to think they're doing wonders here. (The robber's face is seen falling apart as he falls dead, stunning the heroes) Alex: What the hell?! Did his face just fall off? Jack: The hell is this? ???: Well, you heroes will see soon enough. But before I do that, how would you like to introduce yourself...Agent Venom? Alex: Venom....? Omega: No way that's impossible! Agent Venom: Well it looks like they've already figured it out. (Agent Venom turns toward the heroes) Agent Venom: Yes heroes, I am connected to your old enemy, Venom. However, only a small piece of his flesh was necessary to transform, and that flesh lacked any of his murderous tendencies. But that doesn't help being connected to me, because I'm just gonna fill it up again. Erin: Enough! Who the hell are you working for?! Agent Venom: Why, don't you already know them? I'm sure a few of your friends are already familiar with them. Tell me Defenders, does The League of Villains ring any bells in your head? Miles: What did he say...? Izuku: I knew it! Then that means-! Agent Venom: Oh you know it. (The back door opens further) Agent Venom: You've all faced a lot in your short time as Defenders, but I doubt you've ever been caught up in this. My boss here is determined to make sure you don't stop his plans. Izuku: Who...Who's your boss...? Agent Venom: Well isn't it obvious boy? Miles: Izuku, you know more about this than us. What the hell is this guy on about? Izuku: I- Agent Venom: Enough talk! I think it's time we take you kids out once and for all! What do you say Mr. Shigaraki? Alex: Did he just...? (Tomura Shigaraki then steps out from the backroom and stands beside Agent Venom) Tomura: Well well, isn't this a surprise heroes? Miles: No way! Is that really him?! Scott: I've heard so many stories about his sprees but I never thought I'd see the kid for myself! Agent: Hm, got them all warmed up sir. Now all we gotta do... (Agent Venom draws a handgun) Agent Venom: Is end their careers for good! Alex: Like we'd give you the chance! Jack: I'm gonna enjoy kicking your asses! Tomura: Venom, why don't you take the heavy hitters down first? I'll pick off the vultures. Agent Venom: Oh ho it would be my pleasure! (Venom starts to approach the heroes as Jack charges forward and attacks with his fists which Venom easily blocks before breaking Jack's defense) Agent Venom: Looks like you left your chest wide open! (Venom punches Jack in the chest as he flies back before being stopped by Soyu) Scott: Such power. Alex: For a scrap of Venom's body he's pretty damn powerful! Agent Venom: And now you die. (Venom draws his handgun and fires at the heroes as Alex stops the bullets with his power. Venom then stops firing) Alex: So you're gonna use that cheap tactic? (Venom's gun is pulled from his hand by Miles) Miles: Why not fight like a man? Agent Venom: You kids just keep falling in all sorts of hot water. (Venom charges forward before he drives his fist into Alex's gut, knocking him away as Miles goes in for an attack. However, Venom seems to predict the attack and jumps over Miles before driving his foot into Miles' back, knocking him down) Miles: Ow....That hurt. Agent Venom: Seems I'm gonna have to teach you kids a better lesson! (Venom's hand becomes a small blade as he glares at the other heroes) Agent Venom: Let's get bloody shall we? (Venom prepares to charge before he's met with acid to the eyes, catching him off guard as he stumbles back in pain) Tomura: Hmmm? Agent Venom: AGH GOD!! What the hell is this stuff?! Omega: Mina? (Mina is seen glaring at Venom as he tries to pull the acid from his eyes) Agent Venom: What the hell?! It's stuck to my face! What is happening here, what did you do to me you brat!? Mina: In case you didn't remember Venom, you still got something coming for everything you did to us in your last life. Agent Venom: So you decided to throw melted marshmallows as an attack?! Pathetic but it's really starting to sting! (Agent Venom wipes the remaining acid away as he looks toward the heroes as his eyes begin to regenerate) Erin: So it's not a mask! Alex: Still...There's one thing that Targhuls are weak to. Isn't that right Momo? (Momo throws a doll at Venom who easily catches it) Agent Venom: A doll? Thanks but this doesn't change what's about to happen to you. Momo: Look again. (Venom looks down and opens the doll, revealing a flash grenade) Agent Venom: Huh? (The grenade detonates as the Venom Suit recoils in pain and is pushed back as it rubs its eyes yelling in pain) Agent Venom: GODDAMMIT!! Tomura: Venom! (Venom looks over at Tomura) Tomura: Venom, we need to retreat. Agent Venom: What?! But boss we- Tomura: Your suit is clearly still too weak to fight them effectively. You need a bit more time to mature it do you not? Agent Venom: Yeah but- Tomura: Then come on. We don't have time for this. (Tomura walks back into the backroom as Venom follows before he glares back at the heroes) Agent Venom: This isn't the end heroes! (Venom enters the backroom and closes the door as the heroes run after him) Izuku: Did you think that room would keep you safe? Alex: We got them now! (The heroes open the door, revealing an empty room) Erin: What? Uraraka: But how?! Miles: Teleporter maybe? There's no way they could've got out through here. Izuku: That can't be it. Miles: Huh? Izuku: There's something else going on here. Something you guys don't know about. Alex: Is that bad? Izuku: Maybe. Come on, we need to get home. (The heroes start to leave back home before they soon spot a familiar face on the street) Alex: Hey, is that...? (Flash Thompson is seen walking down the street toward the heroes as he looks down at the ground. He then runs into Erin as he walks by and falls down to the ground before standing back up) Erin: Oh sorry Flash! Flash: Goddammit, watch where you dumbasses are going! Momo: You don't gotta be so rude. Flash: Shut your mouth, like you've got room to speak. Alex: What are doing here Flash? Flash: I'm taking a walk, what does it look like? Miles: And now you're being a jerk again. Flash: Shut up you goddamn dweeb! (Flash grabs Miles' shirt and pulls him close) Flash: Speak like that to me again and I'll break your nose just like I did in high school! Jack: *Grabs Flash's arm* Hey leave him alone jackass! (Flash lets Miles go and punches Jack's nose who cries out) Erin: *Gets in front of Jack* OOOH I DON'T THINK SO!! (Erin goes to punch Flash in the face before he easily moves his head out of the way.) Erin: Huh? (Flash smirks as Erin tries again, causing him to dodge out of the way again.) Erin: Come on, you need to pay! (Erin goes in punching more as he easily dodges the attacks before he grabs her wrist and starts to squeeze it as he pulls her arm up) Flash: Don't even try it kid. (Flash punches Erin in the gut as she slides across the ground) Jack: ERIN!! Flash: Anyone else want to- *Gets hit by aa psy blast* GAH!! (Flash looks to see Alex looking angry) Alex: Don't you EVER lay a hand on my sister again. Or next time I won't be so nice. Flash: Self-defense you selfish asshole. Anyway, I've had enough of this, see you "heroes" around town. (Flash walks away as Miles is seen looking at him confused over his sudden strength boost) Miles: What...? Alex: Miles are you okay? Miles: Yeah I'm fine. (Jack is seen getting up as his nose gushes blood) Jack: Goddamn he hits hard! Erin: *Holding her gut* No kidding... Here I thought he might be a sterotype jock who's afraid to hit girls... Uraraka: You guys gonna be okay? Jack: We'll live I think... Miles: Either he's been working out or taking steroids because I've never seen him hit someone so hard in my life, and with that little dodging effort. Izuku: Something's definitely going on with him. Miles: Well, for now it's not important. Right now we- (Miles notices another familiar face across the street as he walks down the sidewalk opposite the heroes. Kira is seen across from them) Miles: Hey guys, isn't that him? Zulu: It's the guy from our patrol. Omega: And our run-in yesterday. Alex: Should we...talk to him? Miles: I don't know. He gives me a weird vibe if I'm being serious. Mina: *waving* Hey Mr. Yoshikage! (Everyone is caught off guard by Mina calling him. Kira takes notice) Kira: Oh. Well this is a surprise. Are all the Defenders on patrol today? Alex: Uhh no sir. We just had to deal with some villains was all. Kira: Oh good. The less grime on the streets the better am I right? Mina: You know it! Omega: Don't you think you're being a bit too friendly? Kira: Anyway, I'd love to stay and chat but I've got some important errands to run today. Surely you heroes can understand what with being hard working citizens twenty four seven. Omega: Yeah I guess but- (Omega is cut off by a strange smell coming from Kira's suit) Zulu: You okay dad? Omega: Yeah, just lost my train of thought was all. Kira: Well in that case I should be bidding you all a farewell. Just be careful out there tonight, I heard a lot of bad things happen around here after dark. Omega: Huh? (Kira walks off as Omega stares on confused) Omega: Weird.... Miles: Huh, well that didn't go the way I thought it would. Zulu: You gonna be okay dad? Omega: What do you mean? Zulu: You seem confused. Omega: You didn't smell that Zulu? Zulu: Smell what? Omega: He had the smell of rotten flesh on him. Seemed strange. Zulu: Well I'm sure I would've smelled that too. Mina: You're very on edge about everyone we meet aren't you Omega? Omega: Well you don't know when we could run into another Martin Li. Alex: Hey, that's not a nice thing to say Omega. Omega: I know. It's just weird. Mina: You can't be talking about the people we protect like that. Omega: I know. Alex: Anyway, let's just get home. We've had a long day today. Jack: Wait, what about my nose? Erin: We'll deal with it when we get home, now let's go. (The heroes walk off back home. The scene then shows Kira as he sits behind a corner) Kira: So that Targhul picked up her scent huh? No matter, he wasn't able to figure me out but this just proves it, I need to replace her as soon as possible. (The hand in Kira's pocket is seen burning away) Kira: Sorry it had to come to this but I know you understand my reasoning. (The hand burns away as Kira looks over at the heroes) Kira: I just need to make sure those kids don't figure me out. (Kira walks off down the street as the heroes head home for the day) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Category:LOTM: Silence Reigns Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe